The Anua
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Gibbs freaks out when Tony finds out his secret, but when Tony reveals his, both men wonder. They try out new things together to figure out this lifestyle a little better, and in doing so find their feelings for each other to be pretty strong as well. Rated M for smut later on and some language. Gibbs and Tony Slash Fic. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Shock

_Hey guys! New story, coming right up! Not gonna be a one-shot, it's another build-up story. Gibbs/Tony, slash, the way I like it. ;)I hope you guys enjoy it! I always do._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with NCIS, I just get to borrow the ideas as long as I'm good._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._

 **NCIS**

It was a quiet morning. The sky was slightly cloudy, but there was no chance of rain. It was a cool November morning, around 0630 on a Saturday morning. Gibbs woke up from the couch in the living room of his house. He got up and made some coffee, or gut rot as his agents had always said. One, though, had gotten use to his coffee. _Tony._ Gibbs smiled at the thought of his SFA. Tony had been his one close friend that he had, from the first moment he met him in Baltimore, and then as they worked together at NCIS for 4 years together. He grew fond of the younger man. He filled his cup of coffee and grabbed the paper of the table in the kitchen and read quietly. He gulped down a few ounces of his gut rot and sighed, setting the paper down moments after. _There must be something to do..._ Gibbs thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when the front door opened. Gibbs grabbed a knife from the drawer beside him and was ready to fight if need be.

"Morning boss!" Tony shouted from the door. Gibbs sighed and put the knife back and got up and went to the living room. He watched Tony stand by the door in a pair of old Ohio state sweatpants and a white, long-sleeved shirt.

"Dinozzo what the hell are you doing here this early?" He grumbled. Tony chuckled and patted Gibbs' back. Gibbs squinted at him and Tony cleared his throat.

"Well, thought we could go for a run?" He asked. Gibbs sighed and walked downstairs to the basement with his coffee in hand. He heard Tony walk down behind him, letting each step fall heavily. Gibbs set his coffee down on the workbench and rubbed his temples, his head starting to hurt. "If not, Gibbs, I can go..." Tony said and started to walk upstairs. Gibbs grabbed his hand and sighed.

"How about later?" He asked and Tony nodded. Tony finished walking up the steps and then felt his hand start to itch. He looked down at his hand, the one Gibbs grabbed and made a face. His hand was colored black, but it was very little, and like a powder. He shook his hand and took some of it off, but some still stayed. Tony walked to the door and pulled out his phone, getting into his car.

 **NCIS**

Tony walked into Abby's lab around 0730, seeing a very tired looking Abby. He chuckled and hugged her with one arm, the one without the weird powder. Abby looked at him questionably and he showed her his hand and she gasped.

"Tony that is so cool, what is it?!" Abby shouted. Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"I went to Gibbs' house this morning to ask him to go for a run like we sometimes do together, and when I went to go leave, I noticed my hand start to itch and found this black powder. It was the same hand Gibbs shook. I don't know what it is, but I thought maybe Major Mass Spec might be in for a job?" He looked to Abby, hopeful that it was just blackened saw dust. Abby nodded and started to take some samples of the powder.

"Go wash that hand before it makes the itching worse Tony. I'll call you when I have results." Abby smiled. She hugged him tightly and he kissed her forehead, careful not to touch her with the powdered hand. He walked out of the lab and to the bathroom to wash off the weird powder. As he was washing it off, the powder slowly came off, but dyed his hand a grayish-black color. He sighed and dried off his hand. Tony's phone started to ring and he pulled it out and answered it, not recognizing the number.

"Anthony Dinozzo."

"Dinozzo it's Gibbs. We need to talk." He said hurriedly. He frowned.

"What's up?" He asked, slightly concerned about his boss' tone. He walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, about to take the elevator when Gibbs popped out of the elevator. They both hung up their phones. "So, boss. Sup?" He smiled his million watt smile. Gibbs quickly grabbed Tony's hand with a covered one. Tony looked down at the gloved hand holding his. "Cold?" He chuckled.

"Did you get a black powder on you earlier? When I grabbed you?" He whispered. Tony nodded and frowned. "You didn't bring it to Abby did you?" He whispered, concern laced in his face.

"I did...why?" Tony asked. Gibbs eyes went wide with shock and ran to Abby's lab, Tony running just behind, and just in the nic of time. He grabbed the samples before she put them in Major Mass Spec.

"Gibbs! What the heck! Tony asked me-"

"Yeah I know. But don't." He said firmly. She looked at Gibbs and he shook his head.

"Gibbs what the hell is going on!" Tony burst. Gibbs ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Can't talk about it." Gibbs said gruffly and he left. Tony followed the man, leaving Abby pouting and standing in her lab alone.

"Gibbs please, what's going on." He said to the older man. Tony gently placed a hand on the man's shoulder and looked into his eyes. Gibbs looked away and went to the elevator, walking in immediately. Tony followed and got in with Gibbs. Once it got to an in between state, he stopped the elevator and stood in front of the panel. "Tell me." He soothed. Gibbs eyes were closed now, his arms crossed and face facing the floor.

"I can't Tony." He said quietly. "Personal." He said. He shuffled his feet and groaned, holding his neck. Tony frowned.

"You can trust me Gibbs, I promise, your secret's safe with me." Tony said and held his hand out. Gibbs hands gripped the side of the elevator wall as he almost panted.

"Dammit Tony!" He looked up and stared at Tony and he gasped. "What!" He shouted. Tony shakily pointed to his eyes.

"Your eyes... They're not the same. Your pupil is split and..." He stopped. Gibbs started to freak out.

"Press the damn button to get me out of here Dinozzo." Gibbs seethed. Tony quickly pressed the button and Gibbs bit his lip. "You need to go to my place. NOW." He ordered. Tony nodded and both men left the garage, Tony following Gibbs back to his house. Once they pulled in, Gibbs ran to Tony's car and opened the door harshly, grabbing Tony and pulled him in the house. Gibbs pushed the frightened agent on the couch and paced in front of him, deciding how to do this.

"Gibbs?" Tony squeaked in a tiny little voice. Gibbs glared at him and Tony shrunk into the couch. "I-.." Gibbs put a hand up and growled lowly.

"Dinozzo, zip it." He spat.

"I know what you are!" He shouted and covered his mouth with his hands. Gibbs glared at him and stalked towards the couch.

"What do you mean you know what I am?" He said lowly. Tony swallowed hard and closed his eyes, only to open and reveal the same slitted pupils like Gibbs. He blinked and his eyes were normal again and Gibbs stared at him in shock. "You're an Anua." He whispered and nodded. "But how?" He sat down next to Tony, feeling much more relaxed than before. Tony sighed.

"Before my mother died, she told me that we were part of this tribe. She said when I hit puberty, my change would happen, but that I'd be able to control it. When I hit puberty I noticed the changes. My pupils slitted, my skin turned a little more red, but nobody noticed it. My dad explained to me, that whenever I felt an emotion strongly, my hands would leave this powder, and it would be red. I knew I'd have to be careful. My dad told me that when I was older I would start to become more powerful, stronger. I have always made sure I was careful." Tony sighed.

"Have you been in your full form?" Gibbs whispered. Tony nodded.

"It was when Wendy and I broke off our engagement. I was so upset that day. My skin was moist and I grew this long, wispy, black tail that was like six feet long. The powder was flying off my hands like it was snowing. My skin became a dark red and I saw small black dots form in a pattern along my new slimy skin. I remember, looking in the mirror seeing this thing, and I didn't know it was me until after staring for a minute. My hair turned black and my fingers and toes were webbed like a frog's. My dad told me that this form comes out only a few times until you turn 55. It's then that the form becomes permanent. I still have a few years but you... You turn 55 soon don't you?" Tony looked up to the older man and he nodded.

"My change becomes permanent tomorrow." He whispered, looking down into his lap.

"Shit..." Tony whispered.

 **NCIS**

 _Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. :) Review, PM me._

 _XOXO_

 _Your Irish Friend_


	2. Explanation

_Hey guys, so I realized that there might be some confusion from the first chapter, as to what an "Anua" is. So we are going to use this page to explain._

 _An Anua is something that I made up entirely, this is not something that you can go searching for on the internet. An Anua is an frog-like humanoid. When humans first hit puberty, if they have the Anua gene in their family history, they will have a likelihood of becoming one. If a person, (for example Gibbs, Tony) are part of this humanoid tribe, they will change at puberty._

 _The first change at puberty..._

 _The human's skin will become a faint color of what color skin they will have when they are fully transformed. The color can vary, and so can any patterns. For example, with Tony he has small black spots around his face and body. The skin will be moist at the first change, and the skin between the human's toes and fingers becomes webbed. The Anua will grow a tail, which can also vary in color because hey, not everyone is the same. The eyes' pupils become slitted, but the iris does not change color. As for the powder, this is important to the Anua. The powder represents the humanoid's emotions, so whenever the Anua will feel strongly about something, powder is falling from their hands. Love, Hate, Fear, Anxious, and yes, even horny. Any emotion will bring out the powder if it is strong enough._

 _Fully transformed..._

 _When fully transformed, an Anua will have an opaque skin color (Tony:Red), and have slimy, moist skin with some sort of pattern with dots. Their tail can become around six feet long or be around four feet long, depending on the height of a person. The human's hands and feet will remain webbed and their eyes as well remain slitted. The powder will be the same as from when the person hits puberty. At the age of 55 the transformation is concrete, and for the rest of the Anua's life, people will see him or her as the fully transformed Anua. From the age of puberty to 55, the Anua can hide these features as much as they want._

 _With the Anua tribe, there is a mating season as well, and it is around the time this story takes place. It is typically from the beginning to ending of January, and also from the beginning and ending of June. This is when the powder is falling everywhere because, well, it's mating season._

 _If there is anything that I missed, please PM me and I will fix it ASAP._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	3. Kiss and Tell

Gibbs sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He stood from the couch and paced around the room and looked at the clock. "It's almost six Dinozzo... Hungry?" He whispered looking at the younger agent, still in shock. Tony nodded and got up and both men went to the kitchen.

"So what are you going to do boss?" Tony asked, sitting down on the chair at the table.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you still going to go into work on Monday? I mean you'll be in your permanent new body. The moist skin, tail etc." He pointed to his body, which was already starting to change. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders.

"Ain't retiring yet." He said pulling out two steaks from the fridge and grabbed a pan on his way to the living room to start the fire up. Tony chuckled. "Vance already knows himself. Just hasn't seen me change is all." He added.

"The rest of the team?" He asked, sitting down next to Gibbs on the floor by the fire. Tony turned so he was face to face with the older Anua, smiling softly. Gibbs shook his head and smiled. "Betcha Abby would love it. Speaking of which, why did you take the powder away from Abby earlier?" Gibbs sat up and looked at the younger agent, rolling his eyes. "What! It's a totally honest question." He poked Gibbs' side and chuckled.

"If you analyze the powder, you find the things that make up emotions and tell what emotion it could be." He muttered. Tony smirked.

"What emotion was it this morning? You just seemed tired or grumpy. Was it one of those." Tony prodded. Gibbs shrugged and tended to the steaks on the fire. Both men sat in silence for awhile, waiting for the steaks to be done. Gibbs sneaked a few glances at Tony while he wasn't watching and sighed. He couldn't let the younger man know of his desire for him. He wasn't sure how he'd react.

"Bourbon and glasses." He muttered and Tony nodded, getting up from his spot. Gibbs watched the sway of the man's hips as he walked away and bit his lip to suppress a moan. He knew he couldn't have him. He had to keep himself closed up. Tony came back and smiled, setting the new items on the table. Gibbs looked to the steaks and pulled them off putting them each on a plate. He gave Tony his and both sat down on the couch, pouring their drinks and eating in silence. Tony starts to twitch from the unbearable silence between the two. He wanted to ask so many questions but he wasn't sure where to start, or if Gibbs would even answer them. He put his silverware down and sighed. "What?" Gibbs asked looking over to the man.

"Can I ask you a few things?"

"Sure Tony." Tony looked down to his lap and bit his lip.

"So who's your mate? Most Anuas have found their mate by 55." Tony rambled. He mentally head slapped himself and touched tips on his fingers. The powder started to fall onto the floor and he blushed.

"No need to be nervous." Gibbs said. "I don't have a mate. Shannon was the first one... My other wives, there was no connection..." He said quietly. Tony nodded.

"Is it just Vance and I that know about this?" Tony turned himself now so he could face Gibbs, both legs crossed on the cushions. Gibbs turned himself with one leg under him and one foot on the floor.

"Yeah." He said. Tony smirked seeing dust falling onto his lap.

"No need to be nervous." He mocked Gibbs from earlier. Gibbs chuckled.

"Not nervousness." He whispered. Tony looked to him questionably.

"Then what?" He whispered coming closer to Gibbs, sitting right in front of him, their legs almost touching. Gibbs swallowed.

"Now it's nervousness." He whispered. He played through multiple scenarios as to how this could end, a few of which were him and Tony on his bed. He looked down to his lap and felt Tony's hand settle on his knee. Tony pupils slitted and powder fell from his hands, his skin started to turn into a deep red with the black spots, and fingers and toes starting to web themselves. Gibbs bit his lip. "Tony you okay?" He whispered looking up to the man. Gibbs' skin started to turn to a light gray color and his hands and feet became webbed as well. He felt his tail poke through his slacks and he grunted. He got up quickly and pulled his tail free from the confines of his pants.

"Wow..." Tony whispered, watching Gibbs' tail sway back and forth. His tail was a light blue color at the tip, with a triangular point, and was gray towards the base. His tail was about six feet long like Tony's was. Tony stood freeing his tail, revealing a full black tail, shaped similarly to Gibbs'. Both men were in their full transformed shape and were walking around each other, basically checking each other out.

"Tony..." Gibbs whispered, stopping in the middle of the living room. Tony walked towards the older man and smirked.

"Not gonna lie, you look pretty hot like this." Tony bit his lip and looked down.

"Yeah?" Gibbs whispered hopefully. Tony nodded and looked back up at Gibbs, his tail wrapping around Gibbs' wrist. He put a finger under Gibbs' chin and brought him closer to his body. Gibbs moaned softly feeling Tony's cock brush against his hip.

"Shh..." Tony whispered into Gibbs' ear, feeling Gibbs tense. "I'm shocked.. I thought you'd be the dominant one." Tony whispered. Gibbs cheeks turned red and he looked down.

"Only sometimes." He said softly. Tony smiled.

"I'm dominant, only always." He whispered into Gibbs' ear, nipping the earlobe and tugging it gently. Gibbs moaned.

"Tony..." He pleaded. Tony brought Gibbs closer and smiled.

"You're never going to want anyone else after me _Jethro_." He whispered seductively. Gibbs' tail wrapped around Tony's hips and he pulled him closer, crashing his lips onto Tony's. He moaned and pushed him against the closest wall, putting a knee between Tony's legs. Tony pulled away from the kiss and smirked. "Now this I like." He chuckled and nibbled on Gibbs' bottom lip, pulling it and letting go.

"God I'm in for some trouble." He whispered and crashed his lips back to Tony's. Tony slid his hand under Gibbs' shirt and felt the new skin underneath his hand, and smiled. "Upstairs. Now." Gibbs whispered. Both men released their tails from the other and ran upstairs to the master bedroom. Both men undressed and Tony pushed Gibbs to the bed, hovering over him. Tony kissed down Gibbs' neck and chest, slowly making his way to his cock. He kissed the tip and gently stroked him.

"Damn Jethro." Tony whispered. He stared at the older Anua's cock and looked up to Gibbs who was smirking.

"Think you can handle it?" He chuckled. Tony smirked and leaned down slowly swallowed the tip, and licking further down the shaft. Gibbs moaned and leaned his head back. "Fuck Tone.." He whispered. Tony smiled and slowly sucked and nipped Gibbs' cock, going lower to his thighs and nipping at the moist skin. He smirked when he heard Gibbs whimper softly.

"Think you can handle me?" He smiled, climbing back up Gibbs' body and searched for lube in the side table. He pulled out the small tube and squirted some into his hand.

"Dammit Tony I can't wait." He grabbed Tony's hand and made Tony stroke himself, watching him moan in pleasure. Gibbs laid on his back again and Tony lifted his legs up on his shoulders. He slowly slid the tip in, and waited.

"Dammit Gibbs...So tight..." Tony whispered. He bit his lip and slowly pushed the rest of his cock into Gibbs, leaning down towards Gibbs and kissing him fervently. He felt Gibbs push back into him and he pulled away. "Slow and steady or hard and deep?" He smirked. Gibbs waved his hand sending powder towards Tony and flying in the air. Tony slowly pulled back out and rammed back in all the way causing Gibbs to grunt.

"Fuck... Again..." Gibbs moaned. Tony pulled back out and back in, creating a steady and fast pace, going deeper each time. Both men were panting and there was powder looming around the room, gray and red. Tony leaned down and kissed Gibbs hard and deep and moaned. He reached between them and started to stroke Gibbs' cock in time with his thrusts. Gibbs moaned into their kiss and reached around Tony's back and dug his nails into his wet back. He pulled away and leaned his head back. "TONY!" He shouted as he came hard between the both of them. Tony moaned feeling Gibbs clench around him and he came soon after Gibbs. He slowly pulled out and laid on his side next to Gibbs, panting slightly along with Gibbs. Gibbs turned to face him and chuckled seeing Tony's tail come around and wrap around Gibbs' wrist.

"Damn..." Tony smiled and slowed his breathing a little. He grabbed his tail. "Sorry... Mind of his own sometimes." He chuckled. Gibbs smiled his signature half smile. "So...How was it?" He whispered. He gently kissed Gibbs' cheek.

"Just...Wow." He chuckled. Tony smiled and moved closer, letting his tail wrap around Gibbs' body and arm. Gibbs' tail came up around and wrapped around his ankle. Both men laid in silence for a little bit, before Gibbs decided to get up and clean himself off. He hopped in the shower and Tony smirked following him into the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you _boss_ " Tony teased. Gibbs chuckled and motioned for him to get in the shower with him. They showered in a comfortable silence, washing each others bodies and staring into each others slitted eyes. Tony sighed happily once they got out and Gibbs chuckled.

"What are you so happy for Tone?" He wrapped his arms around the younger man's neck and kissed his lips softly.

"This is your new body. I love it. It drives me crazy, and I don't know how I will do at work. I'll go nuts, that is if you decide to still have me on the team..." He said sadly.

"Why would I fire you?"

"Rule 12..." He looked down.

"Fuck rule 12. Tony I am happy. I don't care about that rule right now, rules are meant to be broken. Right now, we just need to keep it from the team and Vance... We can't let them know..." He sighed. Tony kissed his lips softly and held Gibbs' face in his hands.

"Okay, deal. But right now I gotta tell you something." He smiled.

"Hmm?" Gibbs hummed. He kissed Tony's cheek.

"Remember when I said I can control when my transformed body comes out to play?"

"Yeah..." He looked at Tony concerned.

"I can keep my body like this until I want to hide it. I want it to stay shown with you at work." He said happily. Gibbs smiled and pulled Tony towards the bed kissing him again. Tony chuckled and both men landed on the bed again with Tony on top of Gibbs.

"I'd be very happy if you did." Gibbs whispered. Tony smiled

"Then I shall." He chuckled and both men got up into the bed and wrapped each other with tails and hands around their bodies.

 **NCIS**

 _Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I did. Updates will come ASAP. Love you my lovelies!_

 _XOXO_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	4. Case

_Hello my lovelies! Here comes the next chapter, and this one will be interesting._

Gibbs and Tony both woke on Monday morning next to each other in Tony's bed. Tony's tail was wrapped around Gibbs' wrist and Gibbs' tail wrapped around Tony's waist. Gibbs woke up around 0545 and he just turned to stare at the sleeping man next to him. He was so beautiful in his Anua skin; red with black dots splattered randomly, where as his skin was a light gray color, no spots. The webbed piece of skin between his fingers and toes were light blue, like his eyes along with the tip of his tail. Tony was very handsome in his body. The webbed skin between Tony's fingers and toes was black like his tail. Gibbs gently caressed the webbed skin between Tony's fingers, then up his arm and finally to his hair, gently running his fingers through it. He loved Tony more than he ever would have thought, and he couldn't show Tony just how much he loved him, it was so much. Gibbs gently rested his fingers on Tony's jaw and kissed his lips, waiting to see if Tony would wake up. He smiled feeling the soft lips kissing him back with passion. Gibbs pulled away to see a smirking Tony looking back at him.

"I like that wake up call." Tony chuckled. Gibbs smiled and kissed Tony again, this time rolling so he could hover above the younger man. He pulled away and straddled the younger man's hips. "Hey, you slept naked." Tony smirked. He rolled them over before Gibbs could say anything. Tony hovered over Gibbs, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss his chest. He gently sucked in Gibbs' nipple, licking and nipping away. Gibbs moaned underneath him and gently ground upwards towards Tony's hips.

"Tony... Work..." Gibbs whispered, gently pushing the man off of his chest. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the pouting Tony.

"Jethro...C'mon... We've got time.. It's only..." He looked over at the clock and quickly jumped off. "Shit it's 6:30!" He shouted and ran for the shower. Gibbs laughed and ran into the shower with Tony, both men quickly showering and getting out around 5 minutes later, shaving and brushing their teeth. Tony ran into his bedroom and grabbed his clothes for the day; a white t-shirt and dress shirt, with a dark blue pair of brand new denim jeans. He got dressed quickly and smiled when he saw Gibbs watching him. "Hey get dressed, we'll be late." He walked over and kissed him on the lips gently.

"I say we go in a little late." Gibbs whispered, pulling the man close to his body. His tail wrapped around Tony's wrist and smiled.

"Jethro, I don't think Vance will appreciate it." He chuckled and kissed Gibbs neck, gently biting the moist skin. Gibbs moaned and pulled him closer, feeling Tony's tail wrap around his waist.

"You owe me then Tone." He whispered and he pulled clothes out of his bag, a light blue dress shirt with a gray jacket and pants. Tony watched him get dressed, mesmerized.

"Think you'll be okay today? In your new body?" Tony said softly, as Gibbs finished getting dressed. Gibbs shrugged.

"Dunno. Thank God for these clothes. They won't get wet from my skin." He mumbled. Tony chuckled.

"Same here. Glad that they have clothes specifically for the Anua tribe." He smiled. He wrapped his hands around Gibbs' waist and kissed him. Gibbs kissed back and pulled him closer. Tony chuckled feeling the familiar sensation of the powder tickling his skin. "Any way we can figure out how to control the powder thing? I can't control that." He laughed feeling the powder fall away from his hands. Gibbs chuckled.

"Gloves. That's what I always do." He pulled out a pair of gloves.

"Makes sense. It is November." Tony chuckled. Both men grabbed their coats and gloves, and slid on their shoes to leave the apartment. "We'll stop for coffee?" Tony asked walking to Gibbs' car. Gibbs nodded and both men got in the car and sped off for work.

 **NCIS**

Both men walked into work, getting stares and gasps all around the work place. Hell, even the guards didn't recognize them. Tony walked into the bullpen, smirking at Ziva's and McGee's reactions. Gibbs walked in after him carrying his coffee and both agents gasped.

"You...You two. Anua... When? What..." Ziva stuttered. Gibbs half smiled and walked upstairs to the director's office. Tony smirked.

"My little ninja, don't stare it's rude." Tony smiled and wagged his tail around, making it point at Ziva. "McStares-a-lot you too." He said turning towards McGee and chuckled seeing him turn away. Tony smiled and went through his email and sighed feeling his co-workers still stealing glances. "Okwhat do you want to know?" He said and both agents walked over to Tony's desk.

"Why haven't you shown us? How long? What's it like?" McGee prodded.

"What about Gibbs? How? When?" Ziva asked and Tony smiled.

"Well, Gibbs can tell you his side if he decides to, I don't know much. As for me, since puberty but I'm different then other Anua people. I can control my final form, as you see now. It's like being a human McCurious. I haven't shown it 'cause there's no need to, but I hated hiding so here I am." Tony explained. McGee smirked.

"You know about Gibbs' final form. That's why you are in yours." McGee crossed his arms.

"No!" Tony rejected. "I just thought it'd be better to come out of the Anua closet." He chuckled. McGee rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure, so this has nothing to do with you liking him?" Ziva whispered. Gibbs stood behind her quietly smirking.

"I don't like him Ziva..." Tony blushed, remembering that him and Gibbs want to keep their relationship hidden.

"It's obvious Tony that you like-" Ziva was interrupted by Gibbs.

"Likes who Agent David?" Gibbs asked and Ziva squeaked. Gibbs smirked and left to go sit at his desk.

"Uh, no one Gibbs." She retorted. Tony stuck his tongue out at Ziva and she stuck hers out back. All the agents except Gibbs jumped when his phone rang.

"Gibbs." He answered. He hung up a minute later and stood up, grabbing his badge and sidearm. "Let's go. Dead marine at Quantico." He said and walked towards the elevator. McGee, Ziva, and Tony grabbed their gear and left with Gibbs.

 **NCIS**

Once the team finally arrived at the crime scene, they stopped dead in their tracks. In the middle of an open field was a cross, and tied to that was a marine, who was part of the Anua tribe. They knew he was a marine because of his dress blues he wore, that were almost shredded. The marine Anua was cut up badly, blood staining his clothes, skin and the wooden cross. Gibbs and Tony had their hands over their mouth in shock and pain. McGee and Ziva stood in horror. Gibbs finally spoke up.

"Get going guys... Ziva, pictures and sketch, McGee collect evidence. Tony go question the farmer who called the police." The two agents nodded slowly and grabbed the things they needed to do their jobs. He looked at Tony who looked sick. "Hey," He wrapped his tail around his wrist gently and tugged. Tony looked at him and nodded. He walked off towards the farmer to question him and Gibbs stood, staring at the marine. "Shit..." He ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Jethro?" Gibbs turned at the sound of his voice and looked at Ducky who stood behind him. Ducky stood in shock. "Questions later. Mr. Palmer! Come! We've got to get this man down once Miss David and Timothy are done." Jimmy came up next to Ducky and both stared at Gibbs.

"Go guys. We'll talk later." He said and walked off towards Tony, who was walking towards him. He stopped as Tony finished walking towards him and they stared at each other. "Hey...This is going to be tough." He whispered, his tail wrapping around Tony's waist.

"Hey not here...They'll see." Tony gently pulled Gibbs tail off his waist and Gibbs let it wrap around Tony's wrist instead.

"I know." Gibbs sighed. There was a gunshot and everyone fell to the ground covering their heads. Gibbs grabbed Tony and pulled him down and he started to burn with anger. Tony's thigh had been shot. "Shit. Ducky!" He shouted. Ducky came running over here as quickly as he could. Gibbs pulled out his phone and called for the ambulance.

"Anthony stay still, okay?" Ducky said softly and Tony nodded, wincing at the pain in his leg. Ducky quickly tied off just above his wound and put pressure on the wound.

"God Dammit!" Gibbs shouted, powder starting to fill his gloves. Tony's gloves were filling too from the overwhelming sense of pain. The ambulance arrived shortly and they got Tony on the stretcher and secured him. "Ducky, make sure everyone finishes up here. I'm going with Tony." He stated and Ducky nodded. There was another gunshot that hit the side of the ambulance but missed any people. The agents quickly finished up as the ambulance drove off as quick as possible to get them out of there.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs was in the surgical waiting room, and saw Tony's doctor come out. He walked over to Gibbs as soon as he saw him.

"Hello Gibbs, I'm Dr. Farha."

"How's Tony?" Gibbs said, concern lacing his tone. The doctor patted his shoulder and smiled.

"Just fine, however we were lucky. It missed the femoral artery and the bullet is strange." Farha said. He held up the bullet in a small toxic waste container. "Thought you might want it as evidence." He added and Gibbs nodded.

"What's odd about it, it looks normal." Gibbs said confused. He took the container and looked at the bullet, then back up at the doctor.

"Well, the inside of the bullet, there was an odd powder, not normal for a bullet. I sent some of it to our labs to get it checked out. Whatever it was, we got it just in time before the bullet could release any of it." The doctor said. Gibbs sighed with relief. He knew Tony couldn't take anymore serious damage like the plague again.

"Can I see him?" Gibbs said. The doctor nodded and they walked to his room. "I want every test you're running on this bullet sent to my lab immediately for my forensics scientist to look over." Gibbs said sternly.

"Of course Gibbs." The doctor said and opened the door to a room. The doctor walked away and Gibbs walked into the room, and smiled seeing Tony sleeping in his bed. He closed the door and walked over to the bed. He took Tony's hand in his and squeezed gently. His final form was hidden away for now, and Tony looked like his normal self. Gibbs' tail wrapped around Tony's hand and wrist. "God Tony...I could've lost you today..." Gibbs whispered. He squeezed his tail around Tony's hand. He kissed Tony's forehead and heard a throat clear from behind him and he turned around quickly. "Shit..." He mumbled.

"Agent Gibbs, I don't know how long this has been going on," Vance pointed between Gibbs and Tony, and walked towards him. "but I don't want to know. Keep it professional in the office Agent Gibbs or you'll regret it." He said sternly and smiled. Gibbs sighed and nodded, giving his signature half smile. "How is he?" Vance asked.

"Fine. Doctor said that the bullet just missed his artery but the bullet was odd." Gibbs held up the bullet and shook it a little. "There is a weird powder in it, he sent it to labs." He added. Vance nodded. He could see the concern in Vance's face and he patted his back. "He's okay."

"He's one of our best agents. I'd hate to lose him." Vance said. "Like I said, keep it professional in the office Gibbs, and there won't be a problem." Gibbs nodded and looked back to Tony. "I've got a meeting to get this hospital bill charged to NCIS." Vance nodded and walked out of the room. Gibbs nodded and sighed. He squeezed his hand again with his tail and felt a small squeeze back.

"Tony? You awake?" Gibbs whispered. Tony's eyes opened, and to Gibbs surprise, his pupils were slitted. He smiled. "You're gonna be okay." He whispered and Tony nodded and smiled goofily.

"Ya know... I've got a present for Gibbs...Yeah...I can't say what." Tony chuckled. Gibbs chuckled.

"Gotta love what pain killers do to you Tone." He smiled.

 **NCIS**

 _Hello my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Loving the reviews and views, keep them coming!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	5. Leads

Gibbs walked down to Abby's lab and found a pacing and concerned Abby. She looked at him and hugged him.

"Gibbs how's Tony? Is he okay? Are you okay?" She spoke fast. Gibbs half smiled and chuckled. "Don't laugh! It's not funny! You could've died!" She squeaked.

"Tony's fine Abs. Doctor said he'll be out soon." He patted her shoulder. "Get those labs from the hospital about our bullet?" He asked walking over to the big screen on the wall while Abby pulled up the lab tests from the hospital.

"So, the powder in the bullet, was a type of poison. It deteriorates the muscle in the body, human or not. Once the bullet had been in the body for around 6 hours, it would release the poison. Luckily, the bullet was only in Tony's body for about four hours." She said sadly. "Are you sure he's okay? Who's going to watch him? You know how he is on pain killers Gibbs." Abby frowned. Gibbs hadn't thought about that. Tony was going to need someone to watch over him for a night or two, and change his bandages.

"I'll be helping him Abs. Get me more results about our marine." He said and Abby sighed. Gibbs got in the elevator and made his way to autopsy to talk to Ducky. He knew he needed to talk to him about his new body. He had never told him about it. He stepped out of the elevator and into autopsy seeing Palmer and Ducky standing over the marine.

"Duck whatcha got?" He asked. Ducky looked up and waved him over.

"Well Jethro, our marine has perfect health, besides being dead." Ducky took his gloves and walked over to the light screen with the x-rays. Palmer continued working on the body. "His cause of death was blood loss from a slice to the jugular vein. It caused the greatest amount of blood loss. Whoever murdered this man, was sick Jethro. He sliced his pre- and postmortem. The ones to his legs and half of his abdomen were postmortem." He stated. "However, he didn't cut deep enough to cut any of his organs. Just before. This man was smart, he knows his human body well." Ducky stated sadly. Gibbs nodded and looked down to the floor.

"Thanks Ducky." He said quietly. Ducky put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll talk about your form over Thanksgiving dinner Jethro. It isn't too far away you know. Five days left til the holiday." Ducky gave a small smile and Gibbs nodded. "How is dear Anthony?" He asked and Gibbs smiled.

"He's going to be fine doctor said. I'm going to watch over him the next couple days to make sure he's going to be okay." He said and Ducky smiled.

"I'll be happy to help if you need me to Jethro." Ducky said and he walked back over to the marine Anua on the table. Gibbs waved good bye and walked out of autopsy. He needed to go see Tony again.

 **NCIS**

Tony laid in the hospital bed when a nurse came in and smiled. He smiled back and winked, making the nurse chuckle.

"Well Mr. Dinozzo, it's time to change your bandage." She said. Tony nodded and sat up on the bed first. Tony lifted his leg slightly so she could start to pull off the bandage. His hospital gown fell from his leg and gathered between his legs. The door opened and Tony smiled.

"Hey Gibbs." Tony smiled. Gibbs walked over to the bed and smiled, his tail wrapping around Tony's wrist. The nurse smiled and continued to change his dressing.

"Hey Tony, how are you feeling?" Gibbs asked, gently kissing his forehead. The nurse started to wrap a new bandage around his leg and smiled when she left.

"Better. The pain isn't too bed, even without the painkillers." He chuckled. "You know how I am on painkillers." He laughed and patted the bed beside him. Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Tony's lips gently, feeling a small buzz between their lips. He pulled away softly.

"I know. Earlier you said you had a present for me. Care to explain?" He chuckled. Tony blushed and powder fell onto the bed where his hand laid. Gibbs chuckled. "You must have been pretty out of it." He said and Tony nodded.

"I do have a present for you, but I can't give it to you now, it's at my apartment. I think you'll like it." Tony chuckled. He smiled and took Gibbs' hand in his and squeezed, entwining their fingers. "So how's the case coming along?" He asked. Gibbs sighed.

"Well, the marine died from a slice to the jugular vein. All the cuts were made precisely according to Ducky." He said and Tony nodded. Tony groaned and gently pulled his tail free. His skin started to color to his final form again like before he was shot. Gibbs smiled as Tony's tail wrapped around Gibbs and Tony's entwined fingers. "The marine is still a John Doe. There was no information on him." He sighed. McGee and Ziva hadn't gotten very far yet.

"Damn. What about me? Are the two related?" Tony asked.

"Always about you aren't you?" Gibbs chuckled and kissed Tony's lips passionately. Tony kissed back and pulled Gibbs closer to his body, letting his tail wrap around Gibbs' body. Gibbs kissed Tony's neck and tugged on his earlobe. Tony moaned softly and gently smacked Gibbs' shoulder, leaving a red powder hand print on his jacket. Gibbs chuckled and pulled back, brushing some of the powder off.

"Maybe it is." He chuckled, pulling the sheet over his midsection. Gibbs smiled half-heartedly.

"Well the bullet didn't hit anything important, but it did have a poison inside of it. Had the doc taken the bullet out few hours after he did, your muscles would've weakened." Gibbs sighed. Tony tugged the older man onto his bed, careful not to hit his injured leg. Gibbs chuckled. He brought Tony closer to his side on the bed and wrapped his tail around his waist. It was around 2200 and both men went to sleep in the hospital bed.

 **NCIS**

The next morning was busy. McGee and Ziva worked hard half way through the night and came in early the next morning to figure out the case. It was around 0730 when Gibbs walked in seeing the two tired agents at their desks working and analyzing everything.

"What do we got?" He asked out loud. McGee went to the TV and ran through information.

"Alright so we have Gunnery Sergeant Micheal Graft. He had just retired from the Marines six months ago with a clean record and an honorable discharge. He had no wife or children, just a sister but she passed on three years ago from breast cancer at the age of 37. He had no problems with anyone that he was close with nor did he have any family left in this state, most are in California." McGee said and Ziva chirped in.

"As for drugs, alcohol etc, he didn't have any of it in his system according to his charts from Abby. He was clean as a flute." She nodded.

"Whistle Ziva." McGee said and Gibbs head slapped him. He winced and rubbed his head.

"Anything else?" Gibbs ordered.

"Yeah Gibbs, this is our case." A voice said from behind Gibbs. All three agents turned around to see Tobias Fornell, the FBI agent. His eyes widened seeing Gibbs' in his final form. "Gibbs you're an Anua?" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"He's a marine, it's our case." Gibbs retorted.

"We have been looking for this guy for the past year. He's killed 10 other Anuas in the country, which has now been bumped up to 11 because of Mr. Graft. He's a serial killer Gibbs." Fornell stated and Gibbs groaned. He pointed to the elevator and both Fornell and Gibbs went to the elevator for a chat. Gibbs stopped the elevator once they were between floors. "Heard about Tony. How's your lover boy?" Fornell smirked and Gibbs glared. Fornell was one of the few people who knew about Gibbs liking him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me before Tobias?" Gibbs asked, avoiding the question. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"We just got the news that you found this guy Gibbs, this morning."

"How do you know it's the same guy?"

"Same M.O. This guy finds an Anua, knocks him out and brings him to an area where people won't see him. A field, cabin in the woods whatever. He cuts them with a small Swiss army knife and ties them to a cross. This guy thinks that the Anua tribe is from the devil and he wants them all gone. He's been up and down this coast Gibbs." Fornell explained. Gibbs ran a hand down his face and took his gloves off, powder flying everywhere. Fornell chuckled. "Pissed?"

"You think! If this guy is who you say he is, then who the hell shot at Dinozzo!" He shouted. Fornell shrugged.

"Possibly someone he works with? Don't know. What kind of bullet?" Fornell asked.

"Abby hasn't seen me with the results of the match yet. Let's go." Gibbs turned the elevator on again and pressed the button for Abby's lab.

"Seriously, how is Dinotzo?" Fornell chuckled. Gibbs glared and flicked powder at him from his hand. Fornell waved the powder away and coughed. "Coulda said none of your business." He chuckled and coughed again. The elevator dinged and Abby stood outside the elevator. She was holding papers in her hands.

"Gibbs I have results." She squealed and stopped, seeing Fornell. "What's he doing here?" She growled.

"Down girl. He's taking lead. It's a serial killer." Gibbs chuckled and they walked into Abby's lab.

"That's actually the thing. There was a case who had a bullet just like this one Gibbs!" She squeaked.

"What do you mean?" Fornell asked. He came closer to the two others.

"There was a case in Baltimore awhile back where there was someone from the Anua tribe that was shot in the arm but nothing fatal, until he died a few days later from poisoning. The M.E reported that the bullet was poisoned with the same poison found on the bullet that was in Tony." She said. Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"What does that have to do with this case?" Gibbs asked.

"The cop who had originally investigated was Tony, Gibbs. They never found the murderer but they had a suspect. A pastor named Geoffrey Hans." Abby shouted. Fornell started to put two and two together.

"The guy who shot Tony, is the guy from Baltimore back then. Let's bring this Geoffrey Hans guy in." Fornell said.

"Abby can you ding him? Or whatever it is you do." Gibbs asked.

"Well, I don't have a phone number but if McGee can get credit card statements you can go from there." Abby said and Fornell and Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs said kissing her forehead. Both men walked to the elevator and rode it up to the bullpen. "McGee, look at the credit card statements of a guy by Geoffrey Hans." He said and walked over to McGee's desk. McGee nodded and searched for him.

"The last hit was at a motel called 'Sleeping Moons.' Only a few minutes from here boss." Gibbs nodded and grabbed his gun and badge.

"You guys stay here, Fornell lets go." Gibbs said. McGee and Ziva looked at each other in confusion while the older men left for the garage.

 **NCIS**

 _Hey guys! Things are starting to heat up! Enjoy ;)_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	6. Hans

Tony sat in his bed and watched a movie. A man nurse walked into the room with a mask over his mouth. He put a shot of morphine into Tony's IV, then unhooked

"We're going for a walk." He said and Tony looked over to him. He looked at him confused.

"I just went for my 'walk' earlier and you're not my nurse." He crossed his arms. The male nurse grabbed the wheel chair and another nurse came in.

"Mr. Dinozzo who's this?" She asked and Tony shrugged.

"He said that I had to go for a walk." He said and she furrowed her brow.

"Nurse McNeil already brought him on his walk. I'm sorry but who are you?" She asked. The male nurse pulled out a hand gun and she screamed. He pulled the trigger and shot her in the head. Tony panicked.

"Now, get in the chair before I shoot you again Agent Dinozzo." He threatened. Tony nodded and carefully got into the wheel chair. The man kept his gun up and walked out of the room. "Everybody stay down! You call the police and I shoot him!" He placed the gun and Tony's head and Tony froze. Tears started to fall from his eyes. The man walked towards the elevator so they could leave the hospital.

"Please don't kill me." Tony pleaded. The man slapped Tony across the face. Tony whimpered feeling the blood coming from his lip.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs and Fornell entered the room that Hans was supposed to be in and stared in shock. There were pictures of Tony and Gibbs on the wall, along with other people in their Anua final form.

"Gibbs, these are all past cases we've had. These are the victims." Fornell stated and looked closer at the pictures. "Gibbs we need to go now."

"What?"

"Look!" He shouted. He pointed to a picture and Gibbs looked at it carefully. It was a picture of Tony and Gibbs in the hospital room, their tails wrapped around each other and sleeping. There was a red circle around Tony's face and a note that said "1500, get him." Gibbs stared at his watch and ran from the room. Fornell followed quickly.

"It's 1445 we need to go now Fornell." Gibbs hopped in the car with Fornell and put the car in gear quickly, speeding off towards the hospital. The steering wheel was covered in powder from Gibbs' extreme anger and worry.

"Gibbs the hospital is 30 minutes away, we won't make it!" Fornell shouted holding onto the handle on the ceiling by his head.

"I'll make it 20, we'll catch him before he leaves the hospital." He said and turned on the lights for the vehicle and sped through red lights to get to the hospital. He didn't care he needed to save his agent.

"Dammit Gibbs!" Fornell shouted. It was 1500 and the hospital was just around the corner. Gibbs sped into the parking lot and towards the exit of the hospital seeing Tony shaking and whimpering in a wheel chair, with Hans holding a gun up to his head. He stopped the car and got out along with Fornell.

"Freeze! NCIS!" Gibbs shouted. Hans looked their way and shot a bullet. It missed both men.

"FBI! Hans Freeze! We know it's you! Stop where you are!" Fornell yelled. Hans ran from Tony and Fornell shot at Hans, hitting his arm which dropped him. Fornell ran to Hans and Gibbs ran to Tony. He knelt down to look at Tony face to face. His lip was cut and bruised, and his eyes were red from crying. His skin was not like his Anua skin, it was human skin. Tony's hands were covered in powder.

"Tony it's okay. Relax. I'm here." Gibbs soothed. He brought Tony's head to his chest and ran a hand through his hair. "Shh.." He whispered. Tony shook in his arms and wrapped his arms around Gibbs.

"Jethro..." He whispered and closed his eyes. Gibbs rubbed his back and tried calming him down.

"Hey hey... It's okay." Gibbs whispered. A couple doctors came out with some nurses and sighed in relief at the scene. Fornell had Hans in handcuffs. The bullet had been a through and through, not hitting the bone. Fornell brought him to a doctor so they could fix him up before he put him in the car. Fornell nodded to Gibbs and Gibbs nodded back. Tony nuzzled his face into Gibbs' wet neck and gripped onto Gibbs' shirt. "Tony, I need you to tell me what happened." Gibbs soothed. Tony nodded.

"He shot me with morphine Jethro...I'm all emotional and loopy. I can't control myself..." He whimpered. Gibbs smiled a little and kissed his lips gently. Fornell chuckled behind them.

"I knew you two would get together eventually."He said. "Listen, FBI's got it from here. Once Dinotzo is all sobered up, we need his statement. Send over all the evidence and things you have Gibbs." Fornell nodded and walked off. "I'll bring your car back later!" He shouted back and Gibbs chuckled as Fornell left.

"Jethro." Tony whispered. Gibbs brought him closer to his body and rubbed his hair. A doctor tapped Gibbs on the back.

"Listen, he was supposed to be discharged today if you'd like to go through with this. We know Dr. Mallard will watch over him and help you out Gibbs." Dr. Farha said, handing over discharge papers and Tony's clothes. Gibbs nodded and signed all the papers and took Tony's clothes.

"Thank you Dr. Farha." Gibbs said. He nodded and walked away with the discharge papers. A nurse smiled at them and walked forward.

"I'm gonna let you guys keep the wheelchair." She winked and Gibbs chuckled. Tony looked to Gibbs and held his hand, gently wrapping his fingers around his.

"Let's go home Tony." Gibbs whispered and kissed Tony on the lips. He smiled as he heard the nurse giggle and walk away. He pulled out his phone to call Ducky.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs gently pushed the wheelchair through his front door and closed the door behind him. Tony smiled up at the older Anua.

"Thanks Gibbs..." He said softly. His final form came back, tail, dark red skin and all. Ducky's car horn honked and Gibbs smiled. "I'm sorry for how emotional I was at the hospital... That morphine really fucked me up more than I thought. Must of be-" Gibbs interrupted him by kissing him softly on the lips. Tony moaned a little a tugged Gibbs down a little further, being careful of his leg. It was most healed. The doctor said it should be better by the end of next week, but just to be careful, and no strenuous activity. Gibbs gently pulled away.

"Don't worry about it." Gibbs smiled. "Why do we get you up on the couch to relax, I'll order pizza." He said rolling Tony over to the couch. Tony pouted and crossed his arms.

"Can we lay in the guest bedroom?" Tony asked quietly. Gibbs chuckled and nodded.

"Let's get you into bed then." He smirked. Tony laughed. Gibbs rolled Tony over to the guest bedroom and helped him out of the chair and into bed. Tony carefully got into bed and Gibbs put pillows under Tony's thigh to keep it elevated. "I'm going to order pizza. Here." He tossed Tony the remote to the small TV on the stand in front of the bed and smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. He walked out of the room to order the pizza. Tony sighed. He didn't turn the TV on and decided just to lay back and stare at the ceiling. His stomach rumbled and he rubbed it. He hadn't had anything decent in the last two days sitting at the hospital. He started to think about Thanksgiving that was in two days. He couldn't wait to have everyone over after this case. "Hey. Whatcha thinking about?" Gibbs asked walking into the room. He kicked off his shoes and laid in bed next to Tony.

"Just about Thanksgiving, and the present I got you." Tony smirked, knowing Gibbs was curious about it. He leaned over and kissed Gibbs' lips gently, letting his tail wrap around Gibbs' tail for the first time. Both moaned softly at the new sensation coming from their tails. Tony pulled away and looked at their tails. "Gibbs look." He held up their tails, that were suddenly formed together.

"We're mated. This happened when Shannon and I first came together. She was an Anua too." Gibbs whispered. He looked to Tony and smiled. Gibbs gently slid a hand under Tony's shirt and brought him closer, kissing his lips a little harder this time. Tony moaned and started to try and roll so he was over Gibbs but Gibbs stopped him.

"Jethro..." He whined. Gibbs chuckled.

"Doctor said no strenuous activity." He mocked the doctor. Tony laughed and patted Gibbs' chest, leaving a powdered print.

"Since when do you listen to the doctors." He chuckled. He waggled his eyebrows and started to try and kneel again when the doorbell rang. Tony groaned and Gibbs laughed, getting up to get the pizza. Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed happily. He was very happy with Gibbs, happier than he has before. He slowly changed back to his human form because he was starting to get tired. Gibbs came back in with a pizza and smiled.

"Tired Tone?" He kissed Tony's cheek and Tony nodded, yawning. "Eat at least a slice before you go to bed. I got your favorite." He smiled and pulled out a slice and put it on a plate.

"Yes!" Tony shouted as he tried to sit up. Gibbs put the plate down and helped Tony sit up so he could eat. Tony smiled and kissed Gibbs' cheek. "Thank you." He said genuinely. Gibbs nodded.

"Be right back." He said and he left and came back a minute later with beers. He opened Tony's beer and set it between his legs. Tony smirked. Gibbs sat down next to Tony and grabbed a slice of pizza for himself and opened his beer. Both men ate and told different stories from their times before they knew each other, and before long Tony fell asleep. Gibbs smiled and went out of the room to take care of the pizza and beer bottles, then went downstairs to the basement to work on the project he was making for Tony: a book shelf. He was going to ask Tony to move in with him and he could use this for his multitude of movies...

 **NCIS**

 _Hello my lovelies! I hope you're enjoying this story so far! Keep on viewing and reviewing. ;) I'll update soon!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	7. Gift

It was Thanksgiving evening. Gibbs walked back into his house, laughing at one of Tony's jokes. He closes the door behind and both men sit on the couch, Tony being careful because of his thigh. Gibbs slowly stopped himself laughing and pulled Tony close. Gibbs chuckled.

"Alright I've got a joke for you." Gibbs said and chuckled. Tony smiled and laid his head down onto Gibbs' lap, letting his feet lay across the rest of the couch. Gibbs smirked. "Perfect." He whispered.

"So what's the joke Jethro? C'mon." Tony said anxiously. Gibbs smiled and gently tugged on Tony's tail, looping it around his fingers. Tony moaned softly liking the sensation.

"Okay, so let's say I had three girlfriends."

"Okay, their names?"

"Doe, Ray, and Me." Tony chuckled. "Shush. Listen." Tony chuckled and nodded. "All of them want to do something special so I set up dates with them. Three days ago, I kissed Doe on the lips. Two days ago, I got sex from Ray. So who sucked my cock the yesterday?" Gibbs started to laugh.

"Me did." Tony said confused. Gibbs laughed and Tony looked at him confused. He stopped for a minute to think and then started laughing. He sat up next to Gibbs and laughed, leaning on his shoulder. Gibbs pulled him close.

"Thought you'd like that one." He chuckled. Tony smirked.

"Maybe 'Me' can suck your cock now." He whispered into Gibbs' ear and he shivered slightly.

"Tone..." He warned. Tony smirked and got off the couch to kneel in front of him. He started to unbuckle Gibbs' pants but Gibbs grabs his wrist. Tony looks up and smiles innocently.

"I'm doing this for you." Tony said and Gibbs hand faltered. He knew he had to stay adamant on this one.

"Tony, I want you to get better first."Gibbs said, gently pulling Tony up to his lap, letting him straddle his hips. He gently kissed Tony's lips, holding his hips and playing with Tony's tail. Tony gently pushed his tongue against Gibbs' lips, and both men moaned. Gibbs granted Tony entrance and pulled him closer, gently pushing his nails into Tony's back. He pulled away from Tony panting lightly.

Tony kissed Gibbs' neck and gently bit his neck. Gibbs moaned. "Dammit Tony..." He let out a breath. Tony kissed down Gibbs neck and clothed chest, leaving small traces of powder down his shirt. He slowly pulled Gibbs' pants down and smiled. Gibbs' cock standing at full attention just for Tony.

"Damn marine, always ready." He moaned. Gibbs sighed softly, feeling Tony's hands rubbing his thighs. Tony gently kissed down his shaft, sucking the tip lightly and licking the slit. Gibbs whimpered and thrust his hips upward a little. Tony held Gibbs hips down and smirked. He gently took Gibbs tail and he wrapped his tail around Gibbs'. Both moaned, feeling fully connected.

"Tony.. God..." He whispered as Tony took his cock and swallowed him whole, his nose nuzzling his small hairs. Tony slowly bobbed up and down his length, palming himself through his pants. He moaned while sucking Gibbs off. He gently placed kisses down his shaft and down his thigh. Gibbs whimpered softly, his head leaning back against the back of the couch, eyes closed.

"I love you." Tony whispered. Gibbs sat up a little and looked at the younger Anua.

"You love me?" He said softly. Tony nodded. Gibbs leaned down and kissed the man deeply, bringing his body closer. "I love you too Tony." He whispered. Tony gently pushed the man back and continued sucking his cock, massaging his balls in the process. Gibbs panted and moaned, gently massaging Tony's head and he slowly thrust into his mouth. "Dammit Tony...I'm..." His body started to shake and he came into Tony's mouth and moaned as he watched Tony swallow every last drop. He leaned back against the couch and sighed happily. Tony smiled and sat next to Gibbs. Gibbs panted softly and shook his finger. "Your turn." He whispered and he made quick work of Tony's pants, pulling them down carefully over his bandage. He pulled out Tony's cock from his boxers and gently stroked his length. Gibbs slowly sucked in the tip, then slowly made his way down Tony's length, taking him whole. Tony moaned.

"Fuck...Jethro..." He whispered. Gibbs gently massaged Tony's balls and hollowed his cheeks out, deep throating him. Tony gasped and thrust into Gibbs mouth. Gibbs pulled Tony's hip towards his mouth to allow Tony to thrust into his mouth. Gibbs moaned around his cock and Tony whimpered softly, massaging the other man's head. He slowly thrust into the wet hole and started thrusting faster. Tony moaned and gently pulled the man's hair. "Shit... Jethro!" He shouted as he came into the man's mouth watching him swallow every last drop. He gently pulled his cock back and sighed. "Damn Jethro... That was amazing..." He whispered and let his head fall back into the couch. Gibbs smiled and kissed his lover's cheek.

"I'm glad." He smiled. Gibbs slowly pulled Tony's pants off along with his shoes and threw them on the chair on the other side of the room. Gibbs pulled his off and threw them there as well. He gently untangled their tails and pulled Tony up to his body. "C'mon let's get you to bed." He whispered into his lover's ear. Tony nodded and smiled. He limped his way to the guest bedroom and with Gibbs' arm wrapped around him. Gibbs laid him down on the bed and propped his leg up with pillows again. He got in bed next to Tony and sighed happily. "Tony?" He whispered.

"Yes Jethro?" He whispered.

"Move in with me." He said. Tony turned to his side carefully and looked at Gibbs.

"Seriously?" He asked and Gibbs nodded in the dark room. He chuckled.

"Yes Tone." He kissed the man's lips gently. "Move in with me."

"Can I get a please?" He smirked. Gibbs gently smacked his chest.

"Please." He chuckled. Tony wrapped his tail around Gibbs and smiled.

"Yes."

"Good, because the movers are bringing your stuff tomorrow." He added and Tony laughed.

"So I didn't have a say?"

"You did, I just had to wait til you said yes." He chuckled. Tony kissed Gibbs and mumbled a 'good night' before he fell asleep.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs woke the next morning and put the new bookshelf into the living room before Tony could get up. He heard a light tapping on the door around 0730 and ran to the door in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Hey. Just drop everything off in here." Gibbs whispered. "Quietly, he's still sleeping." He told the movers. The movers nodded and started to drop off the boxes one by one, some two by two. It was around 0830 when the movers finished bringing things in and Gibbs paid the men and they were on their way out the door when he heard a whimper come from the guest room. He quickly went down in the basement and grabbed the wooden walking stick he made for Tony so it would be easier to walk. He went into room and saw Tony reaching at his side and squeezing the blanket. He carefully got back into bed and kissed Tony's hand. He smiled when Tony's back snuggled in closer to his chest. Tony started to mumble.

"Jethro...Here..." He mumbled... Gibbs chuckled softly. "Please...like...personal...me..." Tony's tail wrapped against Gibbs' and he moaned softly. It felt like a shock of electricity when their tails were wrapped together. Tony gently turned and sighed against Gibbs' chest. Gibbs rubbed Tony's back and smiled. He must have been dreaming about giving his gift to me. Tony started to wake up and he smiled when the younger stared into his slitted eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." Gibbs chuckled. Tony smiled and gently pinched Gibbs' nipple through his shirt and he moaned. "Hey c'mon..." He whispered, gently nipping Tony's earlobe. Tony moaned softly and straddled Gibbs' hips. Gibbs smirked. "Go look out in the living room. Here." He grabbed the walking stick and handed it to Tony. Tony gasped and sat up carefully.

"Did you..." He pointed at the stick and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded and Tony hugged him tightly and kissed his lips deeply. Gibbs smiled once Tony pulled away. "I love it... Thank you." He whispered, dropping a light kiss to Gibbs' lips. Both men got up and Tony smiled when he could walk with the stick. Gibbs smiled and opened the door to the living room and Tony gasped. Both men made their way out to the living room and Tony looked around. "All my stuff... But..." Gibbs held up a finger.

"Don't worry about anything. This is all your stuff. We just have to unpack it, and since we're off call til Monday, figured we had time." Gibbs smiled. Tony limped over to Gibbs and hugged him and then he stopped.

"You didn't look through this stuff did you?" He asked and started to go through a couple of boxes.

"No, why? Ya need something?" He asked. Tony nodded. He went over to the couch where one box was and stopped, seeing the bookshelf. He looked at Gibbs. "It's for your movies." He said and blushed.

"God Jethro... I feel like the gift I'm going to give you will be small compared to these gifts." He said sadly. Gibbs walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Whatever you give me Tone, will be the best gift ever, no matter what it is." Gibbs whispered into his ear. Tony sighed softly and turned around.

"Let's keep looking for it. It's in a small, gray velvet box." Tony said and went to go look for another box. Gibbs looked at him confused and shook his head. He started to look in another box on the table when Tony shouted. "YES!" He said holding up the box. Gibbs chuckled and walked over to Tony. Tony smiled shyly and kissed Gibbs' lips. "When I made this, I had to buy something first, but it immediately reminded me of you..." He said and looked down at his feet. Gibbs smiled and Tony handed him the box. He looked up to see Gibbs reaction and Gibbs opened the box. He covered his mouth in a gasp.

"Tony..." He whispered and wiped the tears falling from his eyes. He picked up the leather cord of the necklace and looked at the pendent. The pendent was made of a piece of a buck's antler, with a hole drilled through the top to put the cord through. On the white part of the tine, there was a small picture of a boat that was burned into the tine, and "LJG" on the back of it. Gibbs started to cry and Tony hugged him gently. "Tony, this is wonderful... I didn't know you did this etching technique. This is beautifully done." He hugged him tightly and kissed his lips softly and full of passion.

"I had to buy the tine piece off of a friend of mine, but I did the etching myself. I'm so glad like it. I was worried you wouldn't." He rambled and Gibbs shook his head.

"This is the most thoughtful thing I've ever gotten from anybody Tone. Thank you." Gibbs said softly. He kissed him softly and brought him close to his body so their tails wrapped around each other. Tony hugged him tightly. "God, I'm so lucky." He whispered.

 **NCIS**

 _Thank you my lovelies for the reviews and reading. This is the end of The Anua but stay tuned for more stories I post. I love the views and please keep them coming!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
